The electromagnetic coil assembly is one of the most important components of any tattoo machine that uses electromagnetism to operate. The electromagnetic coil assembly provides a reciprocating or oscillating motion to a spring mounted magnetic armature bar which in turn drives the reciprocating motion of the tattoo needle for transferring tattoo ink to the subject's skin. In common existing electromagnetic tattoo machine coil and tattoo machine frame technology a solid “one piece” structural frame component is used to support and house the electromagnetic coil assembly and other tattoo machine components. The single solid structural frame component commonly used in such existing tattoo machines may typically limit the range of adjustment of the moving parts of the machine, such as the armature bar and needle bar, and the non-moving parts such as the needle tube. Such single solid structural frame designs may also typically use fixed retaining washers to attach the electromagnetic coil assemblies to the frame, which may limit the adjustability or accessibility of the magnetic wire windings of the coils, such as for custom adjustment or repair, for example.